Life Post-Battle
by Ravenclawisbae
Summary: This is about what happens after the Battle of Hogwarts, what happens during the 19 years before Albus Severus goes and onwards :) Including both marriages, Ginny and Harry getting pregnant as well as Ron and Hermione, the bond between Teddy and Harry and the professional life of each individual :)
1. After The Battle

~ Author's note ~

Hi :) I'm Ravenclawisbae as you can tell I am a potterhead :) I wanted to write a long fanfiction about how I imagine Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the others spend their lives after The Battle. The story starts exactly where Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ends... with Harry picking up his newly fixed wand! Please review I'd appreciate it :) I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible :) Enjoy xxx

~ Story ~

Just as Harry picked his 11 inch, holly phoenix feather core wand and cast a simple oculus reparo spell on his glasses which were once again broken, he knew that it finally was all over. He turned to face Ron and Hermione who were happily holding hands, smiled and walked towards the great hall. While he was walking down he realized that it will be a little weird with Ron and Hermione dating and once again hoped it wouldn't strain their friendship. As he walked through the wreckage caused by the war that just occurred he felt miserable and guilty once again. He knew all this was partly his fault but he also knew that it thanks to all the people who helped that they won and that Voldemort was no more.

He entered the great hall and headed towards the Weasleys but stopped when he Remus and Tonks lying in front of him, too still for his liking. He just stood and stared feeling sorry for Teddy who lost his parents because of Voldemort and his followers, the same way he did. He imagined himself having to explain to his godson how his parents died and that they did it for their son, Teddy to have a better life. As he vowed partially to himself as well as Remus and Tonks that he will be a brilliant godfather to Teddy but he will never take his father's place. Just as he thought this he felt someone approach him from behind but he didn't turn, he just stood and let that person proceed with what they intended on doing. He half expected someone to fast a killing curse and half expected someone coming to take the bodies away. Instead he was greeted by Ginny who approached him from behind and gently slipped her arms under his and moved towards him and whispered something only he could hear," Don't worry about Teddy he will understand. I'm sure he will, and if you're scared to tell him when the time comes I'll be with you either way". Harry smiled and turned, one of the hardest parts of the adventure was his love for Ginny. Just after a mere 2 months of them finally dating Harry broke it off to protect Ginny. Ginny knew he did this to protect her but after he did she realized that she now did have a childish crush on Harry like before but she actually loved him and cared about his well-being and safety. Not knowing where he was or if he was even alive for the past 8 months was torture for her. Ginny searched for Harry's hand and led him to the lake where they spent some time together before Dumbledore died. They sat down by the lake in their usual spot under the oak tree, Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest and he played with Ginny's hair. Harry wondered how Ginny was feeling, she had just lost a brother but she didn't look or sound like she was mourning. That was until Harry felt a tear fall onto his stomach. "Ginny," Harry whispered not knowing how to react, "Are you okay?" Ginny looked up at Harry who gently wiped the tears off of her face, moved herself closer to Harry and said, "I'm not crying because of Fred. I'm sad about his death and I miss him very much but I'll see him again, one day." Harry took some time to process this, when he did he replied, "Ginny, why are you crying?" Without hesitation Ginny looked Harry in the eye and said, "I am crying because I spent 8 months worrying day and night if I would ever see you again." Harry looked at Ginny's glistening eyes and moved her closer to him. I worried about you too, but..." "I worried about Ron and Hermione too" Ginny stated once she saw the hesitation in Harry's face," It's just I worried about you constantly whereas I partially knew I'd see Ron and Hermione again. Now that you're here I know what has been paining me for the past months" Harry immediately sat up straight. Ginny's eyes were now full of compassion not sadness. She too sat up and looked Harry in the eye and leaned in. Harry deepened in the kiss but let go and Ginny looked confused and hurt, "I promised Ron..." he hesitated "The war is over Harry, I don't care what Ron thinks and neither should you" Harry nodded and leaned back in towards Ginny.

Ron and Hermione were looking for Harry. They first went in the Great Hall and then to the Gryffindor Common room but they couldn't find Harry. They decided to visit Hagrid who was resting in his hut, they were hoping Harry had a similar idea. Hagrid didn't come to the door when they knocked, it turned out he was asleep and Harry wasn't there either. In the end they gave up and decided to head to the lake and relax in the sun. When they arrived they saw some a couple sitting by the lake. As they moved closer they saw Ginny's iconic red hair and immediately knew that Harry was there, they walked closer until they could see that they were both asleep. Hermione knew that both Harry and Ginny haven't had a good rest in ages and thought they should go elsewhere and give them some privacy whereas Ron wasn't too keen on leaving them alone just in case some Death Eaters managed to sneak back in Hogwarts. After an expected session of bickering they decided to stay a few feet away as to give them privacy but be able to protect them if need be.

Harry woke up hours later to see the sun setting on the lake. Ginny was still asleep and Harry decided to wake her to share this beautiful moment together. Ginny woke up with a different aura to her she was extremely happy and serene. They saw the sun set and talked for a while about Hogwarts; "Harry, are you planning on return next year? I mean, you need your NEWTs to become an auror" Harry looked at the sky and the grass and then at Ginny, "You know what I think? You should have taken divination. You are a brilliant mind reader!" Ginny looked like she won the lottery! "Harry! You do understand that we are going to be in the same year?!" Harry stood up, lifted Ginny up and spun her around. Ginny couldn't help giggle and Harry was so happy he couldn't help gently let her go and they started snogging. They enjoyed their blissful moment until they were interrupted by Ron and Hermione who were bickering behind a bush; "Let them be Ron!" "I don't want to its weird!" Harry and Ginny shook their heads and went up to them and both Hermione and Ron looked up embarrassed. Ron looked like he was going to barf until Hermione asked "Do you know where dinner is held? The Great Hall is filled with d…" "Dead bodies…" Ginny finished off "Don't worry Hermione I'm okay. I'm happy. That's what Fred would want" With that she held Harry's hand and he entwined his fingers with hers. "Bet you it's in the pitch, it's May and the weather is brilliant. It's also a celebration!" Harry said as they walked back to the castle on their way they met who was relieved to see them, "Thank goodness I found you! Molly has been worried sick! Next time please tell us where you are heading, the 4 of you!" he added looking at Hermione and Harry. "Dad relax! We were down at the lake." Ron sighed and followed his father who completely ignored him. Just as Harry suspected dinner was held in the pitch that evening. Instead of the usual 4 tables, there were round many tables of different size The Weasleys sat at one of the largest tables as soon as they could be seen by the family jumped up and ran over to them, "Thank goodness…" but Ginny interrupted before she could continue "For heaven's sake mum we're fine!" "Oh! You're right but with the war and Fred… I just ..." Everyone expected to burst into tears but instead she grabbed the four of them and squashed them all together until they started turning purple. invited them to the table as dinner was about to be served. Professor McGonagall who was taking the role as headmistress for the time being, transfigured a pebble into a podium and gave a speech on how the destruction of the war is a reminder that sacrifice must be made for the greater good and that all those who died did not die in vain but as heroes.

Harry woke up the next morning to find a red blur on him, he sat up put on his glasses and turned to find Ginny sleeping next to him. Harry at first was worried what Ron would think and was imagining the worst when he spun around and saw that the common room was empty. "He already woke up! I'm screwed!" He was about to get up but he turned to look at Ginny and thought "Might as well enjoy the moment before Ron hexes me" Harry lay down and slept again. He was awoken 2 hours later by Ginny who was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a red cropped sleeveless shirt, her hair was in a messy bun. She looked beautiful! Harry couldn't help look giddy pull Ginny down by him and kiss her. "Morning love" Ginny smiled they both knew today was going to be a good day.

Harry got dressed and they headed down to the great hall for breakfast before they went on the train with their pre-packed trunks. Harry and Hermione were planning on going to the Burrow with the other Weasleys as tomorrow was Fred's funeral and neither Harry nor Hermione had a home or a family to return to. Harry had decided to send a letter to Dursleys to let them know that the war was over, that they were safe and free to return to their home in Privet drive. Hermione on the other hand was head over heels to go to Australia and restore her parents' memories. Ron, Harry and Ginny insisted on joining her as they didn't know in which part of Australia her parents where and while searching they could enjoy their holidays together.

When Ginny and Harry made their way to the Great Hall they found that the house tables were back in place and the injured and dead were moved to to be dealt with accordingly. Hermione and Ron were already seated at the Gryffindor table rapidly discussing something. When Harry saw them he immediately dreaded sitting next to them as he didn't know what Ron planned on doing to him. He stopped to a halt and Ginny who was looking at the new pair of slip on shoes she was wearing bumped right into Harry. "Harry? What's wrong gorgeous?" Both Ginny and Harry couldn't help blush at her latest remark, "Oh! Nothing" stammered Harry "It's just that Ron is going to be mad when he finds out that we were in the same bed." He looked petrified and Ginny couldn't help but laugh, "The Chosen One scared of Ronald Weasley!" she half expected Harry to see that he was being irrational but when she saw the he remained as pale as before she stopped laughing and looked as serious as Harry, "Don't worry about! Ron slept in Hermione's bed and I wasn't planning on sleeping in the same room as them so I came next to you. I doubt he'll mind and if he does he is being highly irrational!" She could tell she did something right because Harry whose face gained some colour put his arm around Ginny's waist and said, "Since when do you say highly irrational?" "Since I started speaking to Hermione again!" They kept walking to their table, bode Hermione and Ron good morning and sat opposite them. "Slept Well?" Ron growled, Harry immediately paled and Ginny's cheeks became the colour of her hair, not with embarrassment but with anger, "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! FOLLOW ME!" Ron cowered into Hermione who moved the other way and looked disapprovingly at Ron. "NOW!" Bellowed Ginny and she stormed out of the Hall with Ron cowering after her. "Ha! So much for Gryffindor courage!" Harry smirked, Hermione quickly retorted, "Look who's talking! Famous Harry Potter killed Lord Voldemort but is scared of Ronald!" "Can you blame me? He's related to ! Oh my god! Ginny must be killing Ron right now!" Harry got up and ran out of the entrance hall, he looked around desperate for a clue to where they were, he heard a yell so shrill he couldn't make out what was said but he knew it was Ginny he raced to the grounds to find Ginny and Ron by the lake yelling their heads off at each other,

"I'M YOUR BROTHER GINNY!"

"IT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T DATE HARRY!"

"well…."

"Levicorpus!" yelled Harry from a distance, Ron was instantly pulled up a tree branch by his ankle. Ginny looked annoyed, "I was going to do that!" Harry smirked, "As if you'd be that nice!" He walked towards them both and put his arm around Ginny's waist. Ron looked annoyed and opened his mouth, but Harry stopped him, "This is how it's going to work, I am going to date Ginny and you have to deal with it!" Harry felt as though a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder but Ron didn't look like he was about to surrender so Harry continued, "You think it's weird having your sister date me? Imagine me having to see you and Hermione snogging in the common room!" Harry looked at Ginny who was beaming up at Ron, "He actually did it!" she thought.

"Fine! Can you let me down now" whimpered Ron and with that Harry flicked his wand and Ron fell down to the ground.

~ End of Chapter 1 ~

First chapter done! Please review xx I'll upload as soon as possible but please remember I'm a student and I want to publish good quality writing :)


	2. The Gift

People, My laptop broke! I AM SOOOOOO SORRRY I didn't update for a got 4 months! But my Laptop broke and I had to wait till it was repaired and then I had to write the chapter and edit, then Christmas came... Well you get my drift.  
BUT...  
The 2nd chapter is here and I have written the 3rd chapter already. I'm going to start uploading a chapter a month ( Well i'll try). I made a tumblr my username is expectopatronus ~ fan and the name of my page is Ravenclaw is bae. I'm going to start uploading sneak peeks of the next chapter and other harry potter tumblr related thing :3

The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry arrived at the Burrow hours later. Mr. and were very quiet on the train ride back they sat in a compartment with Bill, Fleur, Percy and George. While Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry sat in their own compartment. Ginny was resting her head on Harry's chest while he played with her hair, Hermione also with her head on Ron's chest was reading a Wizard History Book. "Oh. My. God. How are we going to tell our parents that we are dating Hermione and Harry?!" moaned Ron, Ginny looked bewildered and then thought for a moment "You think you have a problem?! Mum will think Harry's under a love potion!" "As if! Your mum is more rational than that!" spoke up Hermione. Ron, Ginny and Harry glanced at Hermione and rolled their eyes, "Okay maybe she isn't that rational"

Right she was, when the four friends told Mrs. Weasley that they were dating Hermione and Harry she was delighted," Oh! My two young ones dating! Ron, Hermione, I wish you the best!" then she paused and stared at Ginny, "Ginevra. Molly. Weasley." Her voice was slow and terrifying Ginny cowered into Harry who put his shielding arm around her. 's eyes widened, her mouth quavering, ready to object but she looked at Harry who had his arm around her but he wasn't protecting her anymore he was holding her back and laughing as Ginny tried to let loose. smiled and said, "Harry are you sure you aren't under a love potion?" Harry laughed and Ginny looked annoyed, "Mum!" "I'm only joking! I hope you both become permanent additions to our family! Now, I've got to go prepare for tomorrow," she sighed and walked off. Ginny dragged Harry upstairs, "Come on! I need to choose a dress for the funeral" Ron who remained downstairs with Hermione rolled his eyes, "Oh Come on Ron loosen up! Let's go down to the stream and have some fun!" Hermione had her usual glint in her eyes, the one she gets while studying but she wasn't studying. This intrigued Ron and he eagerly followed Hermione into the woods.

Harry didn't even in his wildest dreams imagine that a girl could own so many black dresses. Ginny had already shown him 9 different black dresses. "Ginny can you try on this one?" He lifted up a plain black mini dress with elbow length sleeves. Ginny took the dress and started unbuttoning her shirt. She was so pretty Harry couldn't help but blush, "Harry! It's not as if we are strangers!" Harry just continued blushing, "Fine! I'll go and change in the bathroom!" At that moment Harry grabbed her arm spun her around kissed her on her neck and whispered, "Don't you dare" Harry took the dress for Ginny's hands as she change out of her shirt and shorts and put the dress on. Ginny got a pair of black heels from under her bed and put them on. "All done! What do you think?" Harry just nodded, he was still in awe of Ginny's beauty. She walked towards him and said, "What is it? You are too quiet lately." "It's just," he said putting his hand on her waist and moving her towards him, "you always take my breath away". Ginny opened her mouth about to speak but instead she lent in and kissed Harry and he kissed her back.

Ron and Hermione spent a lot of time together over the past two days, but they didn't talk much…

Hermione and Ron were snogging under a tree when Hermione pulled away, "What's wrong?" Ron looked confused Hermione got him here to snog in peace and quiet, didn't she? "Ron, it's been 2 days and you have barely spoken about Fred" Ron looked up at the sky for quite a long time and this greatly unnerved Hermione but she knew Ron must have needed the moment of solitude. "Look, I knew that one of us was going get hurt or die in the war, but Fred? I never thought it would be Fred, he and George always seemed prepared for everything. Everything but an explosion who would have thought?!" "What the Fred Weasley died from an explosion from all things who knows how many explosions he set off!?" Ron just smiled a smile full of sorrow. Hermione didn't looked satisfied with their conversation and opened her mouth to object but Ron stopped her, "I miss Fred and I will miss Fred for a long time, but you know as well as I do that if any of us do mourn him he will find a way to slap us!" Hermione looked at the ground for a while and then nestled her head onto Ron's chest who piped up immediately, "Wait! We're not going to continue?" Hermione looked up and laughed.

Harry was impressed by how well the Weasleys were coping with Fred's death all were smiling and laughing just as Fred would have wanted. At least that's what he told George they had planned their funerals beforehand and left the papers on which their separate funeral plans were written in separate envelopes. George finally plucked up the courage to open Fred's envelope and plan tomorrow's funeral. Inside there were the funeral plans and a letter to George.

 _Dear George,_

 _If you are reading this I must have made my exit. It had better been good or else it was a waste._

 _Now, George please promise me you won't do anything too stupid, just stick to our usual level of stupidity as mum calls it (I still am and always will refer to it as genius). Do not under any circumstances sell the joke shop. We worked too hard to lose it all._

 _Promise me to be happy and if I have a girlfriend at the time please console her and tell her that I loved her (Even if I didn't)_

 _Your Best Friend & Twin brother forever_

 _Fred_

The funeral went alright in Harry's opinion. Ginny cried a lot and George got drunk afterwards but besides that the ceremony was beautiful and when the funeral was over George lit up an enormous row of fireworks which exploded in the sky saying;

FRED WEASLEY

1978 – 1998

BEST FRIEND

TWIN BROTHER

AND PRANKSTER

FOR LIFE

Harry was gazing at Ginny as the sun rose, he wanted today to be special for her. Ginny always said she wanted to be a muggle for a day so he decided to do that for her but before he told her he wanted to nip in Diagon Alley and buy her a gift. Harry cautiously entered the jewellery store making sure no reporters were around. They were following Harry around for the past week and documented each and every time he was seen out with Ginny. Harry didn't want some idiotic reporter; like Rita Skeeter to report that 'Harry Potter is planning to wed Ginny Weasley!?'. Even though he wasn't planning on buying her any rings, he couldn't help look at the diamond rings and wonder about his future with Ginny. He quickly shook the idea out of his head and went to buy her the pearl set he had in mind; A Fresh water pearl set consisting of a bracelet, necklace and earrings. He was sure Ginny would love it and willing payed the 400 galleons. Harry apparated to the Burrow and walked in to find Ginny eating breakfast. Ginny got up and gave Harry a kiss but when she was about to pull away Harry deepened it, seeing as no one was around. When Ginny and Harry finally stopped kissing, Ginny saw the bag. Ginny who was extremely curious wanted to know what's in the bag. "...Just a new top" and with that he quickly mentally transfigured it into a blue top. "It's nice! But you still need more clothes! How about heading to Madame Malkins's?" Harry smiled and seized the opportunity to take Ginny to the Muggle part of London, "... Or we could go to Oxford Street!" Ginny looked confused, very confused "It's where all they muggles do their shopping. I was thinking that we could have a magic-free day?" Ginny nodded and left to change and Harry transfigure the pearls back to their original shape. Harry shrunk the bag and put them in his jacket. Ginny returned in a blue skater dress and a pair of white sandals. She wordlessly entwined her hand with Harry's and smiled at him. "Are you planning on not talking?" Harry laughed "I love you, Harry" Ginny blurted out, she instantly blushed and looked down. Harry not letting go of Ginny's hand, used his other hand to raise Ginny's head to face him and he kissed her but he didn't linger as be worried that someone might come down to the kitchen. "I love you too Gin," Ginny immediately looked relieved and with that Harry and Ginny went to Gringotts which was open. They waited in the queue until it was their turn. The goblin quickly recognized Harry and ushered him and Ginny to the back, "Don't you want to know why I am here?" asked Harry confused, "That will be dealt with in due time, Mr. Potter. Please sit down Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, a notary goblin will arrive shortly. The receptionist said as he opened the door to a room which said Notary room no.1. "Harry why are we her?" said Ginny worriedly as she sat next to Harry. All of a sudden a door burst open and a goblin walked in, "Good morning, Mr. And Mrs. Potter. I am Jerome your notary, we are here to discuss the money left in a numerous amount of wills for the two of you." Ginny couldn't stop blushing, he had thought that Harry and Ginny were a married couple! "Umm, we're not married" Harry says blushing. "Oh! I am very sorry Mr. Potter and" he looks at his notebook, "Ms. Weasley. We, the notaries at Gringotts were planning to inform you that you have a large sum of money entitled to you, as well as Ms. Granger and the other Weasleys" Harry could tell Ginny was excited the Weasleys were never well off. Harry on the other hand already had enough money but was curious to see who entrusted him with sums of money. "First and foremost, Mr. Potter, it has come to our attention that you are the last descendant of the Peverell family. Therefore you inherited their family fortune, which consists of 100 million galleons and a 50 different treasure chest full of jewellery." Harry sat there with his mouth open. He was a millionaire! People he never met before, left him an enormous sum of money! "When you came to the wizarding world for the first time you were taken to Mr. and Mrs. James Potter's vault. As well as that the Potter family has another vault which belonged to your grandparents. Their vaults consists of 5 million galleons and 10 chests full of precious items. As well as that you are the proud owner of the Potter Manor!" Harry was still processing all what Jerome said, when Ginny piped up, "What's Potter Manor?" "It's the manor that Godric Gryffindor built. He built the Manor to spend his summer by the lake. It was later bought by the Potters. Anyways, Mr. Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks left you a 100,000 galleons each. Dumbledore also left you 50 million galleons."

After splitting the money out between people Harry exchanged 3000 galleons into pounds. Together he and Ginny walked out of The Leaky Cauldron and found themselves in Regent Street. Harry contemplated taking Ginny on the Tower Bridge but before he had the chance to voice his thoughts he was being dragged into shops by Ginny. After hours of shopping Harry and Ginny had more shopping bags than they could carry. Harry, who still hadn't found the opportunity to give Ginny the pearls, suggested going out to dinner. While walking down Lester Square they found a small Italian restaurant called Bella Italia, seeing as it was empty Ginny and Harry thought it would be a good idea to go in there. Bella Italia's menu mainly consisted of pizza and pasta. Both Ginny had never eaten a pizza before and were eager to try one. When the waiter came Harry and Ginny ordered two Fungi pizzas and a bottle of wine. After the waiter left Harry seized the moment to give Ginny her present; "Gin, this morning I bought you something, it's a gift" Harry said as pulled out the box. "Harry these pearls are beautiful! But" She stopped trying to word what she was thinking but before she could properly fathom her thoughts Harry interrupted, "but I bought you enough things for a day?" Ginny looked astounded by how well Harry knew her. Harry on the other hand chuckled, held Ginny's hand between his own and continued, "I bought you the pearls because it is a muggle way of showing your girlfriend the you love them. That and you dress yesterday was missing a necklace. "


End file.
